User blog:Adzyn/Buffs/Skills/Abilities
I create this blog mainly for my personal use(my own note). But if anyone read this and have some critic or opinion to add, please do so. Kinds of Buffs and Debuffs B/D I'll just get to the point. So far I've been playing BF and by learning from pros, these are the current existing buffs(skills, or abilities. I'll just go with buff tho :3) from unit's ES/BB/SBB/UBB and Sphere effect. LS is considered buff too, but I think it's a different 'kind' of these buff I mention. All of them are based on the units I own or I know, so there are probably more out there. THE SAME KIND OF BUFF DOES NOT STACK. For more clear info about buff stacking, Open this : BUFF STACKING 1. Pure Atk B (By certain % of the Target's base Atk) 2. Pure Def B (By certain % of the Target's base Def) 3. Pure Rec B (By certain % of the Target's base Rec) 4. Conversion Atk B (Boost Atk relative to certain % of the Target's current Def/Rec/max HP) 5. Conversion Def B (Boost Def relative to certain % of the Target's current Atk/Rec) 6. Atk Reduction D (Reduce affected unit's Atk by certain %) 7. Adds Atk Reduction B (Giving the ability to reduce certain % of enemies' Atk to affected units) 8. Def Reduction D (Reduce affected unit's Def by certain %) 9. Rec Reduction D (Reduce affected unit's Rec by certain %) 10. Def Ignore B (Affected units will be attacking foes considering their def ignored/Zero) 11. Raise Normal Hit Amout B (Affected units will increase the damage dealt by normal attack by twice if it's +1, thrice if it's +2, and so on) 12. BB Atk boost B (Boost certain % of the damage multiplier from BB/SBB) 13. Elemental Buff B (Adds All/Certain combo of Elements to attack) 14. Elemental Damage B (Boost damage by certain % of All/certain element attack) 15. Elemental Weakness Damage B (Boost damage dealt to foes with weaker elements by certain %) 16. Crit Rate B (Boost certain % of landing critical hits) 17. Crit Dmg B (Boost certain % of critical hit damage) 18. Spark Dmg B (Boost certain % of Spark hit damage) 19. Spark Vulnerability boost B (Chance to increase a certain % of Spark damage boost by certain %) 20. DoT-Damage over Time D (Also known as additional Atk at turns end. Affected units will receive damage by certain % of the skill user's Atk at the end of turn) 21. Counter Damage Taken B (Reflect certain % of the damage taken to the attacker) 22. Adds Status Ailments B (Affected units will be able to inflict Random/certain status ailments by certain %) 23. Adds Status Ailments Counter B (When the affected unit is attacked, foes will be inflicted by Random/certain status ailments, by certain %) 24. Negate/Nullify Status Ailments B (Protect the affected units from All/Certain Status Ailments) 25. Negate Atk/Def/Rec reduction B (Protect the affected units from Atk/Def/Rec reduction) 26. Gradual Heal/HoT B (Active at the end of each turn, heals HP by certain amount + certain % of the affected unit's Rec) 27. Gradual BB fill B (Active at the end of each turn, fill certain amount of BC) 28. Boost BB fill rate B (Boosting certain % of BB gauge fill rate) 29. Spark boost BB gauge B (Certain % of probability to fill certain amount of BC by dealing Spark damage) 30. Crit boost BB gauge B (Fills certain amount of BC when affected units land Critical hits) 31. BB boost when attacked B (Fills certain amount of BC when affected unit is attacked) 32. BB boost when guarding B (Fills certain amount of BC when guarding) 33. OD Fill rate boost B (Boost Overdrive gauge fill rate by certain %) 34. Reduce Elemental Damage B (Reduce damage from All/certain elements by certain %) 35. Reduce Damage When Guard B (Increase the reduction of damage taken when Guarding by certain %) 36. Elemental Barrier B (Affected units will be protected by 100% damage reduction from certain elements and a barrier with certain amount of HP) 37. Non-Elemental Barrier B (Affected units will be protected with barrier with certain amount of HP and Def) 38. Resistance Against KO Attack B (50% chance to activate Angel Idol buff to affected units) 39. Withstand KO Attack B (Activate Angel Idol buff to affected units) 40. BC Drop rate B (boost certain % of BC drop) 41. HC Drop rate B (boost certain % of HC drop) 42. Item Drop rate B (boost certain % of item drop} 43. BC Drop reduction D (Reduce certain % of BC drop) 44. HC Drop reduction D (Reduce certain % of HC drop) 45. Leader Skill Disabled D (Affected units will not receive any effect of the current Leader Skill) Abilities Unique abilities that comes from LS, ES, BB/SBB/UBB, or Sphere effects. They are special with it's own utility. Some of them are similar to/become buffs, but I'll just put them here :3 1. Boost Atk when Damage Dealt has exceeded certain amount (Boost certain % of Atk after certain amount of damage has dealt) 2. Boost Atk relative to Depleted HP (Boost Atk by certain % per 1% HP lost) 3. Boost Spark damage when Sparks has exceeded certain amount (Boost certain % of Spark damage after certain amount of Sparks has dealt) 4. Boost Def relative to Depleted HP (Boost Def by certain % per 1% HP lost) 5. Status Afflicted Damage boost (Boost damage dealt to foes with status ailments inflicted by certain %) 6. Absorbs HP when Attacking (Drains certain % of damage dealt to enemy as HP recovered) 7. Taunt (Unit will receive all Single Target Attack from foes, preventing other friendly units receive it) 8. Stealth (Unit will not be targetted with Single Target attack from foes) 9. Max HP boost (At the turn skill is used, boost certain % of the Target's current max HP) 10. Inflict Status Ailments (Inflict Random/certain status ailments) 11. Cleanse Status Ailments (Remove the effect of current status ailments inflicted on friendly units) 12. 1 Damage Taken (Chance by certain % of receiving only 1 damage, no matter how much the real attack damage) 13. Reduces Damage Taken when it has exceeded certain amount (In a turn damage taken has exceed certain amount, the next turn affected units will receive reduced damage from foes by certain %) 14. Reflect Damage (Chance by certain % to reflect damage from foes by certain %) 15. Burst Heal ''' (At the turn the skill is used, heals HP by certain amount + certain % of the Healer's Rec) 16. '''BB gauge boost (At the turn the skill used, boost certain amount of BC) 17. Reduce BB gauge required for BB (Reduce by certain % of BB gauge needed to activate BB/SBB) 18. Fills own BB gauge to max (Affect either BB or SBB only. Everytime BB/SBB used, immediately refills BB/SBB gauge to full) 19. Fills BB gauge to max (Fills all friendly unit's BB gauge to max) 20. Crit boost BB gauge (Fills certain amount of BC when landing Critical hits) 21. Recover HP when Attacked (Recover certain % of the damage received by certain % chance) 22. Recover HP when Guard ''' (Recover certain amount of HP when Guarding) 23. '''Recover HP by Spark (Recover certain amount of HP when dealing spark damage) 24. BC Drop rate by Spark (boost certain % of BC drop when spark damage is dealt) ...to be continued... Category:Blog posts